


Mesa Interlude

by TS2



Series: Path to Redemption [7]
Category: Westworld (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:02:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25192867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TS2/pseuds/TS2
Summary: William and Lawrence reach the Mesa, and see the results of Dolores’s visit there.Spoilers: Westworld Season 1 & 2
Series: Path to Redemption [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1824142
Kudos: 4





	Mesa Interlude

**Author's Note:**

> After picking up Lawrence along the way, William is making his way across Westworld trying to trace Dolores’s steps post-host uprising, and reaches the Mesa just after Dolores and her horde leave. This takes place just after Episode 7 of Season 2. It’s written in a kind of bastardized screenplay format. 
> 
> This story continues the “Path to Redemption” story arc for William.

LAWRENCE: “Muhtheerrr-fucker. What the hell is this place?”

(Lawrence looks around, aghast at the dead hosts scattered in piles in different glass-walled rooms. There’s also the odd dead QA security guard / Horde host.)

WILLIAM: “It WAS hell, for you anyways. Looks like its hell for me now, too. Or at least purgatory.”

(William and Lawrence keep walking, and see Charlotte, a QA security guard and a technician exit an elevator just ahead of them. Charlotte is speaking to the technician, annoyed).

CHARLOTTE: “-don’t care what you THINK, just get it done or-”

(Security guard sees William and Lawrence, turns and starts to raise his sub-machine gun at them. Charlotte turns to the security guard, more annoyed, and puts her hand on his arm to lower his weapon)

CHARLOTTE: “He’s the owner, idiot, relax. You have your orders, get to it.” (the security guard and technician leave). “William! I thought you were dead.”

WILLIAM: “Sorry to disappoint you, Charlotte”

CHARLOTTE: “That’s not what I-“

WILLIAM: “I want 3 vehicles, 10 armed men, and enough supplies for 3 days, ready to go in one hour.”

CHARLOTTE: “That might be difficult right now. Do you know what just happened here?”

WILLIAM: (Looking around, amused) “Looks like Roberts farewell party made its way over here.”

CHARLOTTE: (not amused) “I almost died. One of the hosts was about to slice my head open with a buzz-saw.”

WILLIAM: “Really? Which host?”

CHARLOTTE: “Looked like their ringleader. The rancher’s daughter, the one who killed Ford.”

WILLIAM: (grinning) “Dolores. Of course. I want any and all video and audio of her while she was in here.”

CHARLOTTE: (Looking at Lawrence and back to William) “She took something important, related to The Forge. We need to get it back.”

WILLIAM: “Yeah, makes sense that’s where she’s headed. (takes off his black hat and tosses it to the ground) Any costume people still alive?”

CHARLOTTE: (confused) “Costume people?”

WILLIAM: “Yeah, I want some new clothes. For me and my friend here.”

LAWRENCE: (Looking at a particularly gruesome dead host) “I could use a drink, too.”

WILLIAM: “And get us a bottle of tequila.”

CHARLOTTE: “Wait, he’s a HOST, isn’t he? William, he has to be deactivated-“

LAWRENCE: “I don’t like the sound of that.”

WILLIAM: “Not gonna happen. He’s the only friend I got right now.”

CHARLOTTE: “It’s dangerous.”

WILLIAM: (walking away) “Yeah, ain’t it great? One hour, Charlotte, get it done. I’ll be looking for some new duds.”

LAWRENCE: (following William, turning back to speak to Charlotte) “Make that two bottles, miss…and thank you.”

(William and Lawrence walk past several glass offices and work areas, and pass by one with Maeve in it, lying on a bed gurney, looking badly injured.)

LAWRENCE: “So you own this place, huh? You some kinda railroad baron?”

WILLIAM: “Something like that. (looking at Maeve through the glass) Son of a bitch. My ghosts are chasing me.”

LAWRENCE: “You know her?”

WILLIAM: “Met her briefly….I murdered her child in front of her.”

LAWRENCE: (shocked) “Why the fuck you do that?”

WILLIAM: “…Prove something to myself.”

LAWRENCE: “Prove what? That you’re a sadistic fuck?”

WILLIAM: “Yeah, pretty much.”

LAWRENCE: “Congratulations. You proved it.”

(Maeve slowly turns her head to her side, sees William, and her eyes grow wide with recognition and anger.)

WILLIAM: “Shit. She recognizes me.”

LAWRENCE: “You’re surprised? What you did would have left a distinct impression on me as well.”

WILLIAM: (to himself) “What the fuck were you up to, Robert? Why have her remember me? What I did?”

LAWRENCE: “Who’s Robert?”

WILLIAM: “Another sadistic fuck. Real piece of work.”

LAWRENCE: “Good friend of yours, then?”

WILLIAM: “More like bane of my existence.”

(William moves to the glass door and puts his hand on the handle to open it)

LAWRENCE: “What are you doing?”

WILLIAM: “I have to talk to her, apologize.”

LAWRENCE: “And say what? ‘Sorry I murdered your child in cold blood, these things happen?‘ Look at her, she looks like she’s on her way out herself.”

WILLIAM: (leaving his hand on the door handle, door closed, looking at Lawrence) “…and what would you recommend I do, Lawrence?”

LAWRENCE: (looking at Maeve) “…Leave her the fuck alone, let her die in peace. Unless you plan on placing that LeMat to your temple and blowing your brains out all over her, nothing you do or say is going to bring that woman peace.”

WILLIAM: (Slowly let’s go of the door handle, looking at Maeve through the glass). “So how do I make things right?”

LAWRENCE: “You can’t. What’s done is done.”

WILLIAM: “…That’s not good enough for me.”

(William looks away from Maeve and walks away. Lawrence turns away from Maeve and follows William.)


End file.
